A factor which enhances the formation of vesicular succinoxidase from soluble components has been identified as a complexed form of phospholipid. The reconstitution of the succinoxidase membrane appears to have re-established the asymmetry of the original membrane in so far that protons are extruded preferentially to one side of the membrane during succinate oxidation.